


No One Put Asunder

by auselysium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron exchange wedding vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Put Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unadulterated, candyfloss sweet, fluff set in some perfect Utopian future. Seriously, I've never written anything so fluffy in my life.
> 
> I just needed them to be happy.

The sun is hung low in the endless blue of an October sky. The far meadow at Emmerdale farm is flush with golden hues, underscored by the brilliant reds and oranges of the Maples along the crest of the hill.

Two men, done up in classic black-tie, face each other, radiant in the fading Autumn light. An intimate circle of their closest friends and family stand around them.

The Vicar between them wears a well pleased smile on his face, a smile that matches the same easy joy emanating from the crowd. This is no regular wedding, but the joining of two lives so desperately deserving of happiness.

“It has now come to the time in the ceremony where the couple will make their promises of commitment to each other,” The vicar’s voice is round and robust. “Robert,” he says, “You’re first.”

Robert grins nervously at the Vicar, then reaches into his coat pocket. The paper he pulls out is thick, the words handwritten in fine blue ink. He smoothes out the folds then holds the paper it in one hand so he can take his partner’s hand with the other.

“Aaron,” he begins, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “I stand before you today: certain. For the first time in my life, I am sure. Sure of who I am, who I love and where I belong.”

His husband-to-be looks up at him through his lashes, the corner of his lips lifted into a hesitant smile.

“For so much of my life, I was running. Running away from who I was, where I came from and what I really wanted from my life. But with you by my side, I have found the bravery and the honesty to be who I truly am, to face up to my actions and to be that better man you always knew I could, and should, be. Because of you, I have my family back.”

He looks at Andy and Vic. His sister smiles warmly at him, then slips her arms around her other brother’s waist. Diane stands next to them, her head held high, even as a tear slips down her face.

“And I finally feel at home here again because _you_ are my family and _you_ my home, Aaron.”

The tight squeeze Aaron gives his hand is both in thanks and encouragement.

He clears his throat, checking the words before lifting his eyes away from the page again. “I promise to be honest with you, and to work everyday to gain the trust you have instilled in me. I promise to be there for you so you don’t have to fight anymore battles on your own. And I promise to help you pick which battles are actually worth fighting and which ones are better left alone, as long as you do the same for me.”  
Robert can hear a chuckle from behind him - Cain most likely, as he and Aaron share knowing smiles.

“I stand here today, proud of my love for you. And I promise to live my life in a way that makes me deserving of the love you give me in return.”

“Thank you, Robert,” Vicar Thomas says after a moment. “And now Aaron.”

Aaron wipes a tear from his face with the back of his knuckle. “How am I supposed to follow that?”

There is a smattering of laughter from the crowd. Aaron looks at all those assembled around him - his Mum, Paddy and Rhona with Leo looking way too grown up between them, Adam and Vic, Diane, Cain and Moira, and the rest of the Dingle, Sugden clans, with a few more Barton’s thrown in for good measure - even in their small numbers, their presence and their love is overwhelming.

“I,ah, didn’t actually write anything down,” Aaron says as he turns back to Robert. “Most of you know that I wasn’t so excited about this. Not the getting married part,” he correctly quickly as a small crease threatens to form on Robert’s face. “This was all my idea after all but the whole standing up in front of everyone and ‘sharing your feelings’,” He says with mock disgust, the hand still not cradled in Robert’s making quotes in the air.

“I tried, loads of times, to write something down but it always ended up sounding so fake and cliche. Because how am I supposed to put into words something so intensely personal as how I feel about you? How am I supposed to explain something I’ve never been able to understand myself?”

He takes a step closer, taking Robert’s free hand into his. Robert looks down where their fingers are laced together, their palms flush and steady against the other’s. He swallows, attempting to suppress the obvious emotion.

“There was a time in my life where I never thought I would feel like this about anyone. I didn’t want to because I was afraid of what people might think if I did.” He glances over at Paddy who has tears in his eyes behind his glasses, the memory of the same night in both their heads.

“And then, there was a time in my life when I thought I could never feel like this again. But here we are and I’m so glad I was wrong.”

He stops to collect his thoughts before continuing.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Robert. Together and strong.” Robert nods at him, almost imperceptible but full of determination. “And, I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, ‘cause you know me. I’ll probably still call you a muppet from time to time and I can’t promise I won’t storm out and slam the door behind me over something stupid, but what I will promise,” Aaron says, “Is that I will never forget how hard it was for us to get here today, how much we both fought for this. I’ll never give up on you, Robert. On _us_. And I’ll never forget how much I love you right now, today, for the rest of my life.”

Aaron can feel the collective breathlessness as he finishes. The nearly stunned silence leaves him uncertain.

“Was that alright?” He asks just loud enough for Robert and the Vicar to hear.

“Yeah,” tumbles out of Robert’s mouth on a sound that is half a laugh and half a sob. “That was alright.”

There is the business of the rings - trembling hands slipping wide, dark metal bands over fingers. A bold statement of their commitment.

Then there are further prayers and benedictions, said more out of tradition than any actual belief on the couple’s part. And besides neither Aaron nor Robert really hear what is being said, as they are too busy beaming at each other with smiles so large their cheeks hurt.

“Aaron and Robert, you have expressed your consent to be joined in marriage by the exchange of vows and the giving and receiving of rings. And so it is with great pleasure,” Vicar Thomas says, "That I pronounce you married. That which God has joined, let no one put asunder.”

The anticipation of what comes next builds.

“Gentlemen,” he says, “You may kiss your husband.”

With those words, Aaron shakes his head in disbelief pressing his lips together as Robert steps forward, closing the space between them. He cupps Aaron’s jaw in his hands, his fingers dance against his skin. “Love you,” he breathes as he angles his head. He closes the space between them slowly, giving Aaron enough time to return the gentle sentiment. “I love you, too.”

They kiss for the first time as married men and applause, cheers and even a whistle or two from Adam, fill their ears.

As their families close in upon them, offering up claps on the back and warm embraces along with their congratulations, Aaron and Robert's eyes linger on each other. Feeling that amazed disbelief that it has finally happened. They are finally joined together as committed partners. As an unbreakable pair. As husbands.

As one.


End file.
